


Underneath the stars

by noveprimavere



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, Hufflepuff Fabrizio, In cui Ermal sta sotto l'Hogwarts Express per Fabrizio, M/M, Marco capo ship, Slytherin Ermal, Yule Ball, ballo del ceppo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveprimavere/pseuds/noveprimavere
Summary: In un tempo imprecisato, Hogwarts ospita il Torneo Tremaghi e il tradizionale ballo di questo evento, il Ballo del Ceppo, è ormai alle porte e gli studenti devono affrettarsi a trovare un accompagnatore.Questa pare essere l'occasione propizia per Ermal, Serpeverde del quinto anno, per invitare Fabrizio, Tassorosso dell'ultimo anno, per cui ha una cotta assurda da un bel pezzo.





	Underneath the stars

«Lo stai praticamente spogliando con lo sguardo» gli fece notare Marco con poco tatto.  
Ermal scosse appena la testa, cercando di svegliarsi da quella momentanea fase di trance. Qualche ricciolo gli rimbalzò sulla fronte.  
Si voltò verso l’amico con le sopracciglia corrucciate. Stava seduto affianco a lui con il libro di Trasfigurazione aperto sulle sue gambe e la penna sospesa a pochi centimetri dal foglio di pergamena, poggiato leggermente in obliquo sopra le pagine, cosicché potesse scrivere più comodamente.  
Gli sferrò un pugnetto sulla spalla.  
«Taci, Montanari» borbottò a bassa voce, con un tono che avrebbe dovuto suonare il più minaccioso possibile, ma che non sembrò affatto convincente, almeno a giudicare dal sorriso beffardo che il suo interlocutore tentava di far sparire dal viso. Si beccò una seconda occhiataccia.  
«E sta fermo così» gli ordinò, spostandolo in modo tale che il suo corpo potesse nasconderlo – tra l’altro con esigui risultati, dal momento che Marco era di qualche centimetro più basso. Era evidente che volesse spiare ciò che stava accadendo nelle immediate vicinanze senza essere scoperto o riconosciuto.  
«Come se tutta Hogwarts non sapesse della cotta colossale che hai per Fabrizio Moro» buttò lì Marco, trattenendo una nuova ondata di risate, non appena notò che Ermal si era distratto per la quarta volta.  
A pochi metri da loro, sotto il chiostro, l’oggetto delle attenzioni del riccio stava chiacchierando animatamente con una sua compagna di casa. Fabrizio era sereno e raggiante, mentre scherzava con la giovane Tassorosso. Raramente Ermal lo aveva visto così felice e rilassato.  
Un’improvvisa ed ingiustificata rabbia cominciò a crescergli dentro. Sbuffando sonoramente, distolse lo sguardo e si avvolse un po’ di più la sciarpa verde-argento attorno al collo.  
L’aria fredda di inizio dicembre cominciava a farsi sentire, ma Ermal e Marco avevano deciso di approfittare degli ultimi raggi di un sole pallido per studiare nel cortile interno, prima che la prima neve li costringesse a chiudersi in biblioteca.  
Peccato che il pomeriggio di studi non stava esattamente andando come programmato. Avrebbe dovuto consegnare il tema sulle leggi di Gamp entro dopodomani, ma il suo cervello non riusciva bene a connettere quando Fabrizio era a meno di venti metri da lui. Figurarsi se ci fosse riuscito quando al suo fianco c’era una bella ragazza mora che, a giudicare dallo sguardo e dai modi di fare, ci stava spudoratamente provando.  
Cercò di scacciare dalla sua mente quell’ultima immagine. Fissò la sua pergamena, come se le poche parole che avesse già scritto potessero suggerirgli un proseguo quantomeno dignitoso, che gli permettesse almeno di guadagnarsi un Accettabile.  
«Geloso?» gli chiese l’amico, non appena aveva notato il cambio repentino d’umore.  
Ermal cercò di dimostrarsi il meno scocciato possibile, ma le sue emozioni gli si leggevano chiaramente in faccia. Alle volte odiava essere un libro aperto.  
«In realtà sto cercando di capire come riempire i miei trenta centimetri di pergamena» rispose, cambiando argomento. «Non so cos’altro aggiungere, il libro ripete sempre gli stessi concetti».  
Marco non credette nemmeno ad una sua parola, ma si guardò bene dal non contraddirlo. Non sarebbe comunque riuscito a cavargli mezza parola, cocciuto ed orgoglioso quant’era.  
Ad ogni modo, sapeva che la realtà era un’altra: non riusciva a continuare il suo tema non perché non sapesse cosa scrivere, ma semplicemente perché la sua mente era altrove, a circa un paio di metri da lì, dove Fabrizio e quella ragazza continuavano a chiacchierare.  
«Comunque il Ballo del Ceppo è fra tre settimane» esordì ad alta voce, dopo aver trascritto un’altra frase sulla pergamena.  
«Macco, rassegnati» gli disse Ermal con un ghigno, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Anna non accetterà mai di venirci con te».  
Alludeva ad una biondina di Corvonero, che frequentava una classe dietro la loro. Marco se n’era invaghito all’inizio di quell’anno, quando aveva notato quanto l’estate avesse reso più matura quella ragazzina di quattordici anni, rendendola molto più simile ad una giovane donna che ad una bambina.  
Peccato che quando era in sua compagnia non faceva altro che accumulare fior fiori di figuracce, che, a lungo andare, lo avevano fatto apparire un giullare ai suoi occhi.  
L’ultima era datata tre giorni fa, fuori dall’aula di Storia della Magia. Quell’imbecille di Ermal si era appropriato di un pezzo di pergamena – su cui, durante la lezione, stava proprio abbozzando un ritratto di Anna – e lo stava rincorrendo, quando l’aveva urtata, rovesciandole addosso tutto ciò che teneva tra le braccia, compresa una boccetta di inchiostro che la macchiò dalla testa ai piedi.  
Paonazzo in volto, Marco si era scusato innumerevoli volte, mentre cercava nella tasca del mantello la bacchetta, per rimediare almeno in parte al pasticcio. Ma Anna, senza troppe cerimonie, si era già puntata contro la sua bacchetta e aveva pronunciato un secco « _Politio_ »: in men che non si dica, la sua uniforme tornò come nuova. Subito dopo lo aiutò a recuperare il suo materiale e andò via, accennando un saluto.  
Ermal, appoggiato contro la parete e il disegno ripiegato in quattro tra le mani, aveva assistito a tutta la scena e se la rideva di gusto.  
Decise di ignorarlo, rispondendo invece con una domanda che gli fece subito cancellare dal volto quell’insopportabile sorrisetto.  
«E tu quand’è che ti deciderai ad invitare Fabrizio al ballo?»  
Il riccio sbuffò e roteò lo sguardo. Era talmente infastidito che avrebbe potuto percepirlo da chilometri di distanza. Bastava guardare come si mordicchiava una pellicina sull’indice della mano sinistra.  
«Te lo ripeto per la milionesima volta: non sono interessato a lui in quel senso».  
Marco alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Mi hai stressato un anno intero, chiedendomi se parlasse mai di te in sala comune» gli ricordò, pensando alle interminabili conversazioni durante gli intervalli. «Ed è almeno un quarto d’ora che stai controllando ogni sua mossa. Ammettilo, sei ossessionato da lui!»  
Ma, per l’ennesima volta, si accorse di star dialogando con il vento. Lo sguardo dell’amico era di nuovo caduto su quella coppietta. La ragazza aveva appena depositato un bacio sulla guancia di Fabrizio, che sorrideva imbarazzato, e si era dileguata.  
I suoi occhi erano diventati freddi ed inespressivi nel giro di pochi istanti. Celava ogni sua emozione dietro un volto all’apparenza indifferente, sebbene nelle sue vene ribollisse un cocente sentimento che non riusciva ad identificare.  
Marco, che poteva solo intuire quello che si stava scatenando dentro di lui, gli accarezzava premurosamente la coscia. Ed improvvisamente le labbra di Ermal si distesero in un sorriso raggiante che gli illuminò il volto, ma lui capì subito che non era opera di quel suo gesto di conforto.  
Fabrizio si era accorto della presenza dei due ragazzi e li aveva salutati ad alta voce, prima di incamminarsi verso il corridoio interno.  
La mano di Ermal era scattata in aria ad accennare un saluto, ma le parole gli rimasero incastrate fra le corde vocali. Non la smise di sorridere nemmeno per un secondo, finché Fabrizio non scomparve dal suo campo visivo. Dopodiché, si autodefinì mentalmente uno stupido.  
Marco lo stava guardando e, sollevando un angolo della bocca, non poté fare a meno di pensare allo strano effetto che sortiva Fabrizio Moro sul suo amico, per quanto egli cercasse di negare l’evidenza.  
Gli tirò qualche pacca sulla coscia – la sua mano non si era mai mossa da lì.  
«Certo che questo ragazzo ti sta proprio rovinando!»

• • •

Quel giorno Ermal si era inspiegabilmente svegliato con la luna storta e la serie catastrofica di eventi, che continuarono ad abbattersi su di lui, finì per deteriorargli l’umore. La disastrosa lezione di Pozioni fu solo la ciliegina sulla torta.  
Chiuso da quasi un’ora dentro quell’aula tetra, cercava di scrostare dal tavolo di lavoro i residui della sua Soluzione Corroborante, che proprio non ne voleva sapere di venire via. Trattenne un’imprecazione, mentre sfregava con ancora più forza lo straccio sul banco logorato.  
Era riuscito a fondere il secondo calderone nel giro di un mese e il professore non aveva esitato a sottrarre quindici punti alla sua Casa. Inoltre, lo aveva obbligato a restare lì dopo la lezione, per ripulire quel pasticcio senza l’ausilio della magia.  
Lo stesso professore, adesso, lo fissava con aria di superiorità, seduto alla cattedra. Non l’avrebbe lasciato andare finché quel banco non sarebbe tornato come nuovo, gli aveva detto, mentre Ermal tentò in ogni modo di non fulminarlo con lo sguardo.  
Odiava Pozioni. Secondo i suoi insegnanti era tra gli studenti migliori del suo anno, se la cavava più o meno egregiamente in tutte le materie. Ma Pozioni proprio non riusciva a digerirla.  
Era una materia che richiedeva molta pazienza, qualità di cui peccava: per esempio, tendeva ad aumentare le quantità di tutti gli ingredienti, quando notava che la sua pozione non aveva assunto la giusta sfumatura, mandando a monte tutto il suo lavoro. E ad Ermal, che era sempre stato molto meticoloso in tutto ciò che faceva, questo non era mai andato giù: nonostante si impegnasse, proprio non riusciva ad ottenere risultati soddisfacenti.  
Inoltre, non sopportava i vapori che quegli intrugli assurdi emanavano e nemmeno il perenne buio che regnava nell’aula – motivo per cui, tra l’altro, passava meno tempo possibile nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde.  
Per fortuna, si ripeteva in continuazione, quello era l’ultimo anno in cui sarebbe stato costretto a frequentare quel corso: dopo i G.U.F.O. avrebbe potuto abbandonarlo per sempre – tanto, era certo che Pozioni non l’avrebbe passata comunque.  
«Bene, signor Meta, la punizione è finita» annunciò il professore, quando l’ultima macchia fu sparita dalla superficie del banco. «Puoi riprendere la bacchetta e andare».  
Ermal lanciò via lo strofinaccio ed evitò accuratamente di pulirsi il sudore sulla fronte con la manica dell’uniforme. Si limitò a farsi riconsegnare la sua bacchetta, che il suo insegnante teneva perfettamente in perpendicolare tra le mani tozze, e a mormorare un saluto, poco prima di varcare l’uscio.  
Quando sentì la porta richiudersi alle sue spalle, l’espressione imbronciata che teneva su da quella mattina tornò a dipingergli il volto, così come tornò il desiderio di prendere a calci qualcosa per attenuare la rabbia.  
In quel momento aveva solo voglia di uscire per un po’ da quell’enorme castello, di raggiungere il Lago Nero e stare lì per ore, ad osservare l’orizzonte, finché non sarebbe calato il sole. Peccato che fuori si stava abbattendo una bufera, che rendeva impossibile fare anche solo un passo senza rischiare di essere sommersi dalla neve o di congelare per il troppo freddo. Quel pensiero lo fece sentire ancora più teso e ancora più in trappola.  
Forse, pensò, uno di quei libri in biblioteca lo avrebbero aiutato a staccare per un po’ dalla vita reale.  
Ma non si era nemmeno mosso, perché una voce lo ancorò a terra. E quella voce gli fece finalmente ritrovare il sorriso. _Lui_ era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.  
«Vai da qualche parte, Cespuglie’?» gli chiese quel qualcuno con una leggera nota ironica.  
Ermal si ritrovò davanti i capelli scuri e scompigliati e il sorriso sbilenco di Fabrizio Moro. Portava attorno al collo una sciarpa nera e gialla, i colori della sua Casa, ma non perché dovesse prepararsi ad affrontare la nevicata che si abbatteva fuori, semplicemente perché sentiva più freddo del solito.  
«Ciao, Bizio!» lo salutò lui, restando fermo al suo posto e aspettando che fosse l’altro a venirgli incontro.  
L’altro diminuì subito la distanza fra di loro. Quando fu vicino, gli cinse le spalle con il braccio e lo attirò verso di sé, per poi scompigliargli quei ricci ribelli con le nocche.  
Ermal, stretto contro di lui, con la testa poggiata sul suo omero, mugolò qualcosa e mise su l’espressione più infastidita che conoscesse, ma sapevano entrambi che col tempo aveva imparato ad apprezzare quella strana dimostrazione d’affetto.  
In realtà, Ermal si era sempre trovato a suo agio tra le braccia di Fabrizio, che, nonostante esteriormente apparisse costantemente burbero, era buono come il pane e non si faceva nessun tipo di problema a toccare i suoi amici: anzi, sembrava apprezzare molto il contatto fisico con gli altri.  
Al contrario, Ermal detestava che qualcuno varcasse la linea di confine immaginaria che aveva tracciato fra lui e il resto del mondo.  
Poche persone avevano avuto il permesso e il privilegio di andare oltre una cordiale stretta di mano, e Fabrizio era in quella lista. Questo perché il ragazzo, nonostante fossero entrati subito in sintonia, aveva capito di che pasta fosse fatto e aveva varcato quel confine a poco a poco, senza mai esagerare. Ed Ermal lo aveva apprezzato.  
Adesso, invece, era lo stesso Ermal a cercare le sue attenzioni, come se quel contatto lo avesse sempre desiderato, avesse sempre fatto parte di sé. E ogni volta che Fabrizio lo toccava si sentiva meglio.  
In quel momento, infatti, quando avvertì il suo braccio che gli cingeva saldamente le spalle, quasi a non voler farlo scappare, dimenticò improvvisamente perché fosse incazzato col mondo.  
Quando lo liberò dalla stretta, Ermal poteva ancora avvertire indistintamente il forte profumo di Fabrizio che gli impregnava la sciarpa. Non era ancora riuscito a comprendere appieno di cosa sapesse, ma era per certo il suo odore preferito al mondo.  
«Qualcosa mi dice che stavi cercando proprio me» gli disse Ermal con un’aria vagamente provocante, ma continuando a sorridere. Non poteva evitare di sorridere, quando parlava con lui. «Altrimenti, non vedo perché dovresti trovarti di tua spontanea volontà in prossimità dell’aula di Pozioni»   
«In effetti stavo cercando proprio te» ammise Fabrizio. «E Gabbani mi ha detto che sei riuscito a fondere l’ennesimo calderone» aggiunse poi, abbozzando un ghigno.  
«Noto con piacere che la mia fama da pessimo pozionista mi precede!» commento sarcasticamente Ermal e il tono con cui pronunciò la frase strappò a Fabrizio una risata, che lo colpì dritto nel petto. «E immagino che ciò di cui tu voglia raccontarmi sia di estrema urgenza, tanto da domandare a Gabbani informazioni circa la mia posizione».  
«Parla come mangi» lo ammonì bonariamente Fabrizio, assestandogli un colpo sull’avambraccio. «Volevo solo chiederti se hai già trovato un accompagnatore per il Ballo del Ceppo».  
Diretto e coinciso.  
Ermal rimase spiazzato da cotanta schiettezza. Tutto si aspettava, tranne che quello.  
_Come mai così tanto interesse all’improvviso?_  
Inutile dire che la sua parte irrazionale, accesa da improvvisa speranza, aveva già cominciato a farsi strani viaggi mentali.  
«Chi mai accetterebbe di andarci con uno spilungone magro quanto un manico di scopa, dalla carnagione bianca come il latte e soprattutto attraente quanto uno Schiopodo Sparacoda?» confessò il più sinceramente possibile, scrollando le spalle.  
Ermal era ben consapevole di non rientrare nei canoni di bellezza a cui la maggior parte della popolazione femminile – e in alcuni contesti, anche maschile – guardava, quindi non si aspettava di certo di essere ammirato o corteggiato solo per poter ottenere un appuntamento da lui – anche se alcune bambine del secondo anno avevano provato a farsi invitare, col solo scopo di poter andare al ballo, aperto agli studenti dal quarto anno in su –, né lui aveva particolare interesse ad invitare qualcuno.  
_E poi, l’unica persona con cui sarebbe volentieri andata era sicuramente riuscita a trovare qualcun altro, tra la miriade di pretendenti che avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa solo per ricevere un suo sguardo._  
A dire il vero, aveva anche pensato di non presentarsi direttamente, aveva accettato solo perché Marco lo aveva supplicato in tutte le lingue che conosceva.  
«Andremo da scapoli e ci divertiremo lo stesso» gli aveva detto, dopo l’ennesima figuraccia con Anna e dopo aver visto sfumare ulteriormente la possibilità di andarci con lei.  
«Ti stai sottovalutando. Guarda che sei davvero un bel ragazzo, Ermal» gli disse Fabrizio, e le sue dita indugiarono più del solito fra i ricci scuri del Serpeverde.  
Ermal si sentì mancare l’aria. Abbassò leggermente il volto, pur di non incrociare il suo sguardo, e, nonostante si fosse autoimposto di non arrossire come un adolescente davanti alla sua prima cotta, avvertì le sue guance colorarsi leggermente di rosso.  
Si morse le labbra rosee, prima di mormorare: «Sei tu quello bello, Fabrì».  
Quando pensò di essersi ricomposto, guardò di nuovo gli splendidi occhi castani del Tassorosso e poté giurare di non averli mai visti così ridenti e brillanti. Il suo volto era adornato da uno splendido sorriso timido. Non gli rispose, si limitò a tenere su quell’espressione ed Ermal si sentì fortunato, perché poteva assistere allo spettacolo migliore del mondo.  
Dopo quel lunghissimo attimo di eternità, il riccio ritrovò la forza per continuare quella conversazione.  
«A te non c’è nemmeno bisogno che lo chieda. Sicuramente un adone come te avrà trovato qualcuno disposto a passare un’intera serata al tuo fianco» gli disse, buttandola sul lato ironico. Ma nella frase successiva il tono di voce lo tradì, e anche Fabrizio se ne rese conto: «Non ci vai con quella ragazza della tua Casa? Com’è che si chiama, Marta? Dopotutto, non fate altro che flirtare in continuazione!»  
Non appena finì di parlare, si morse la lingua: era stato troppo irruente, come al solito.  
Ma, in fondo, era la verità. Da quando l’aveva visto parlare con lei sotto al chiostro, ormai due settimane prima, quella non aveva fatto altro che ronzargli attorno in cerca delle sue attenzioni, mettendo Ermal di cattivo umore ogni volta che li beccava a parlottare come due amanti. Non la conosceva per niente, ma quella ragazza gli era rimasta antipatica sin da subito.  
Dopo qualche secondo di perplessità, Fabrizio dovette evitare di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.  
«Parli di Lara? Non dirmi che sei geloso di lei!»  
«Assolutamente no» rispose impassibile l’altro, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Dopotutto, che diritto ho io di impicciarmi nella tua vita sentimentale?»  
Cercò di suonare il meno amareggiato possibile, ma doveva aver fallito miseramente. Ma quando sentì di nuovo il braccio di Fabrizio sulle sue spalle, non si sentì poi così perdente.  
«Vero, ma per tua informazione personale io e Lara siamo solo amici» gli rispose guardandolo di sbieco. «E, sempre perché voglio che tu lo sappia, nemmeno io andrò al ballo accompagnato».  
Quella microscopica scintilla di speranza che c’era in Ermal tornò a brillare più intensamente, sebbene la sua razionalità la stesse domando con tutte le sue forze.  
«Sarò sincero: ho sperato che tu fossi ancora disponibile, perché ho qualcosa da proporti» disse Fabrizio, rompendo il silenzio. Nella breve pausa che seguì, Ermal lo sentì chiaramente prendere un respiro profondo, prima di tornare a bearlo col suo sguardo. Quegli occhi puntati su di lui lo rendevano ancora più teso di quanto non fosse già.  
« _Potremmo andare insieme al ballo_ » sentenziò con tono profondo; le sue corde vocali vibrarono intensamente. Poi si affrettò ad aggiungere, per paura di poter essere frainteso: «Sì… sai… siamo entrambi soli e potremmo tenerci compagnia. Sempre che tu non abbia già piani diversi, certo!»  
La convinzione con cui aveva pronunciato la prima frase fu completamente coperta da un improvviso imbarazzo. Ma ad Ermal, che aveva percepito indistintamente solo quel “ _potremmo andare insieme al ballo_ ”, non importò nulla.  
Loro due si conoscevano da un bel pezzo, poiché frequentavano entrambi il Club dei Duellanti. Ermal, inizialmente, non aveva mai nutrito particolare simpatia per Fabrizio, che se ne stava sempre in disparte e si chiudeva nella sua corazza, apparendo scontroso e antipatico. Non riusciva a capire il suo carattere e questo lui lo detestava. Detestava che anche il più futile dei dettagli potesse sfuggirgli.  
Poi, verso la fine del suo terzo anno, qualcosa cambiò. Erano in una grande aula al secondo piano e si stavano esercitando con gli incantesimi di disarmo. Lui era stato messo in coppia con Fabrizio, che all’epoca frequentava il quinto anno, e l’idea di dover lavorare con qualcuno che a malapena lo salutava gli fece storcere il naso.  
Lavorarono in silenzio per un paio di minuti. Quando Ermal notò che il suo compagno cominciava ad innervosirsi, perché l’incantesimo non gli riusciva alla perfezione, si sentì quasi in dovere di intervenire. Dopotutto, Incantesimi era la materia in cui riusciva meglio: la sua professoressa aveva sempre elogiato la sua postura impeccabile e la precisione da fare invidia ai più esperti, senza contare il fatto che recitava ogni incanto evidenziando per bene con la voce ogni singola sillaba.  
«Pronunci male la formula» dichiarò in maniera altezzosa. «La seconda _e_ di _Expelliarmus_ è aperta».  
Fabrizio lo squadrò, inarcando le sopracciglia e facendo schioccare la lingua contro il palato. _Ma guarda un po’ tu quanto è impertinente questo ragazzetto_ , aveva pensato.  
«Non mi credi?» gli aveva domandato Ermal con aria di sfida, notando come lo stava fissando, e si era messo a braccia conserte. «Prova a fare come ti ho detto io. Su, avanti!»  
Fabrizio si decise a mettere da parte l’orgoglio e provò nuovamente a disarmarlo, stando ben attento a scandire la parola. Immediatamente la bacchetta volò via dalla mano di Ermal, che aveva messo su un’espressione che gridava “Te l’avevo detto” da tutti i pori. Non poté che rimanere affascinato dalla spocchia e allo stesso tempo dalla bravura di quel ragazzo.  
Da allora avevano cominciato ad aprirsi l’uno all’altro, a narrarsi storie e pezzi interi di vita. Il loro rapporto si era continuamente evoluto, diventando sempre più profondo. Ad Ermal sembrava di conoscere Fabrizio da una vita: sin da quando aveva imparato a conoscerlo, si era subito aperto a lui, gli aveva raccontato cose di cui pochi altri erano a conoscenza senza alcun filtro, perché sapeva che poteva fidarsi di lui, che lui mai gli avrebbe fatto del male. Lo aveva visto a lungo come un fratello maggiore, ma ben presto quel sentimento si era evoluto in qualcosa di molto più profondo, che mai aveva provato prima.  
E quella consapevolezza, che all’inizio un po’ lo spaventava, l’aveva colpito come un fulmine a ciel sereno durante le precedenti vacanze di Natale.  
Avevano una passione in comune, quella per la musica, ed entrambi sapevano suonare almeno uno strumento. Si erano ritrovati intere ore a parlare dei lori musicisti preferiti e a scambiarsi impressioni e consigli e spesso Fabrizio aveva citato gruppi Babbani che lui, da mago Mezzosangue, conosceva bene ma di cui Ermal, di origine Purosangue, non aveva mai sentito parlare.  
Il riccio lo aveva pregato di fargli ascoltare un po’ di musica Babbana, fino a che il più grande non gli aveva fatto una proposta, che subito aveva accettato di buon grado.  
«Perché, durante le vacanze, non vieni un giorno a casa mia? Ti faccio conoscere qualche gruppo che sicuramente apprezzerai».  
E si erano ritrovati un pomeriggio di inverno in camera di Fabrizio, stesi sul suo letto, mentre le note di una canzone dei Radiohead risuonavano nell’aria e la pioggia si abbatteva incessante contro il vetro della finestra, creando nell’insieme un concerto perfetto. Per un po’ Ermal era rimasto ad ascoltare in silenzio quel vecchio vinile, con gli occhi semichiusi per godersi meglio quelle melodie nuove, e si disse che Fabrì aveva ragione, quelle band spaccavano veramente.  
Poi aveva alzato il busto, i gomiti piantati contro il materasso a sorreggere il peso del suo corpo, e si era voltato verso l’amico. I suoi muscoli erano completamente rilassati e sembrava essere lontano mille miglia da lì, immerso in un’altra dimensione. I capelli castano scuro gli ricadevano scompigliati sulla fronte, incorniciandogli il viso armoniosamente. Poggiata sul ventre, teneva la chitarra e accompagnava la musica strimpellando ogni tanto qualche accordo, replicando ad orecchio quelle armonie.  
Ed Ermal rimase stregato da quella visione, da come pizzicava velocemente quelle corde, dai ciuffi di capelli che valorizzavano il suo profilo, da come la musica avesse un fortissimo potere terapeutico su di lui.  
Capì due cose: la prima che avrebbe volentieri passato tutta la vita così; la seconda che si stava inesorabilmente ed inevitabilmente innamorando di Fabrizio.  
E il fatto che adesso lo avesse invitato al ballo senza troppi giri di parole non aiutava, non lo aiutava a sopprimere – o soltanto ad attutire – quel sentimento che si portava dietro da ormai un anno. Anche perché non voleva farsi strane illusioni, sapeva che c’erano grandi possibilità che non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato. Eppure, quella scintilla di speranza, di folle irrazionalità, non accennava a spegnersi e, a lungo andare, l’avrebbe gravemente ustionato.  
Ermal deglutì, analizzando quella frase per la settima volta nel giro di una manciata di secondi. E più non rispondeva, più vedeva Fabrizio farsi sempre più ansioso. Forse temeva che ciò che aveva pronunciato poc’anzi avesse potuto in qualche modo turbarlo.  
Quindi, prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, il riccio si affrettò a rispondere, cavandosi con ogni mezzo le parole di bocca.  
«Sì, certo» esclamò con troppa enfasi. Simulò un colpo di tosse, prima di aggiungere: «Verrei molto volentieri con te al ballo».  
Il viso del Tassorosso fu travolto da una gioia incontenibile ed Ermal ne rimase estasiato e devastato.  
«Allora è tutto okay» mormorò Fabrizio, annuendo in maniera impercettibile, e forse avrebbe dovuto suonare come una domanda.  
Non c’era proprio un bel niente da domandare e se ne accorse guardando il riccio, che ricambiava il suo sorriso con uno ancora più smagliante. Nulla era mai stato più okay di così.

• • •

  
Per l’occasione, Ermal si era fatto spedire da casa il suo completo più elegante. Era arrivato venerdì mattina, il giorno prima del ballo, a colazione.  
Uno stormo di gufi aveva invaso la Sala Grande e, come ogni volta, gli studenti si preparavano a ricevere lettere e pacchi dai propri cari, oppure la copia di qualche quotidiano.  
Ermal riconobbe subito la civetta bianca di sua madre, che stringeva tra gli artigli un grande pacco, incartato per bene in un involucro beige e adornato da uno spesso fiocco di raso. La civetta depositò lo scatolone proprio davanti a lui, rovesciando il calice colmo di succo d’arancia. Senza preoccuparsene, scattò in piedi, lo prese tra le braccia e si incamminò velocemente verso la Sala Comune, sotto gli occhi straniti e curiosi di qualche ragazzo, che si chiedevano cosa ci fosse lì dentro da metterlo così di buon umore.  
Erano almeno tre ore che si ammirava allo specchio, posizionato proprio davanti al suo letto. Il dormitorio si era svuotato circa mezz’ora fa, i suoi compagni di stanza l’avevano lasciato solo quando avevano compreso che la situazione sarebbe andata avanti ancora a lungo.  
«Nemmeno una donna ci mette così tanto a prepararsi, Meta» aveva commentato uno scocciato Francesco Gabbani, mentre stava ancora meditando se abbottonarsi la camicia o lasciarla leggermente aperta.  
«Disse colui che ha passato le dodici ore precedenti al proprio appuntamento a scegliere cosa indossare, per poi ricevere anche un bel due di picche» rispose subito Ermal, guardandolo attraverso lo specchio. Si riferiva a quando, ad ottobre, aveva invitato una Corvonero del loro stesso anno ad andare con lui ad Hogsmeade per bere assieme una Burrobirra ai Tre Manici di Scopa. E forse fu il ricordo di tale umiliazione che lo fece zittire.  
Raddrizzò il colletto della camicia bianca – che alla fine aveva abbottonato del tutto – e aggiustò qualche dettaglio con la magia. Alla fine, fissò attentamente il suo riflesso per trovare anche la più piccola delle imperfezioni.  
I suoi capelli erano più ricci e meno ribelli del solito, tutto merito di un intruglio preparato da una Serpeverde del settimo anno, che gliel’aveva prestato senza fare storie. Quel completo, dovette ammettere, gli donava davvero tanto, aveva ragione quando sua mamma gli diceva che il blu era il suo colore, perché le ricordava l’oceano che entrambi adoravano.  
Ermal, in realtà, aveva già con sé un abito da cerimonia, in quanto sulla lettera arrivata da Hogwarts quell’estate era stato scritto chiaramente di portarne uno per l’anno scolastico seguente, ma si era fatto ugualmente mandare l’altro solo perché era il preferito di mamma, che, come aveva immaginato, era stata davvero tanto felice quando il figlio gli aveva riferito che avrebbe voluto indossarlo al Ballo del Ceppo. E saperla contenta era l’unica cosa che contava per lui.  
Ma ciò che rendeva perfetto quella mise era il sorriso a trentadue denti che aveva stampato in faccia da quella mattina, sin da quando si era svegliato.  
Nessuno sapeva che sarebbe andato con Fabrizio, i suoi amici avevano ipotizzato che fosse su di giri per un appuntamento con qualche ragazza misteriosa, su cui Ermal aveva taciuto forse perché avrebbe voluto ufficializzare la cosa proprio quella sera.  
L’aveva detto solo a Marco, perché era il suo migliore amico e di lui si fidava ciecamente, esattamente un quarto d’ora dopo che Fabrizio lo aveva invitato. Lo aveva abbracciato come se gli avesse annunciato che molto presto si sarebbe sposato. La situazione stava diventando talmente imbarazzante che dovette scansarlo via, farfugliando: «Ti stai rendendo patetico».  
Fece scivolare anche un bottone della giacca dentro la sua asola e finalmente scese in sala comune.  
Accanto al caminetto, un gruppo di ragazze del sesto anno discutevano di cose futili, come l’altezza dei loro tacchi a spillo o se la scollatura dei loro vestiti fosse abbastanza provocante per rimorchiare qualche manzo. In un giorno qualunque, Ermal avrebbe rivolto loro un’eloquente smorfia, ma era talmente frastornato dalla gioia che a malapena le vide.  
Una brunetta dai capelli a caschetto e l’abito verde smeraldo gli lanciò una stilettata, quando la urtò facendola quasi cadere per terra. Nemmeno si scusò. Presto fu lungo i corridoi dei Sotterranei e si stava dirigendo a grandi passi verso l’ingresso delle Cucine, poco distante dalla Sala Comune di Tassorosso. Fabrizio lo avrebbe aspettato lì.  
Si accorse di essere arrivato solo quando vide un bel gruppo di Tassorosso nei paraggi: alcuni aspettavano i propri accompagnatori, altri si erano fermati a chiacchierare e altri ancora si stavano dirigendo in Sala Grande, dove stava per iniziare il banchetto. E poi poco più lontano, poggiato contro una parete e completamente da solo, lo vide.  
«Sei in ritardo» gli fece notare, quando fu abbastanza vicino. Ma Ermal non lo aveva ascoltato ed era scoppiato a ridere senza un apparente motivo.  
Fabrizio lo guardò confuso, mentre si contorceva per le troppe risa. Sembrava che gli avessero raccontato una barzelletta particolarmente esilarante. Anche qualche altra persona si era voltata a guardarlo e probabilmente lo avevano scambiato per un pazzo.  
«Ma come ti sei vestito, Fabrì?» gli chiese dopo aver recuperato il fiato.  
Indossava una giacca nera abbastanza consumata e dei pantaloni dello stesso colore, la camicia bianca era sbottonata quasi per metà e gli si intravedeva chiaramente il petto – cosa che, ad Ermal, non dispiacque affatto. Ma il clou erano le scarpe, degli orridi anfibi neri che non c’entravano davvero nulla con tutto il resto dell’abito. E la visione di quelli provocò nel riccio, che aveva sempre curato il suo abbigliamento, un attacco violento di risate e forse anche qualche anno in meno di vita.  
«Era di mio padre» replicò fintamente offeso, riferendosi al completo.  
«Parlavo degli anfibi» specificò Ermal, cercando di non ridergli in faccia un’altra volta. «Mi spieghi che razza di abbinamento sarebbe? Sembrano essere usciti dal guardaroba di un componente qualsiasi delle rock band Babbane che ti ascolti».  
«Che rompicoglioni che sei!» sbottò Fabrizio, scompigliandogli affettuosamente i capelli. «Almeno io non vado vestito come un principino di altri tempi!»  
«Almeno io so vestirmi» replicò senza battere ciglio.  
L’altro roteò gli occhi, fingendosi infastidito. Doveva avere _sempre_ l’ultima parola, altrimenti non poteva riposare in pace. Quindi, per l’ennesima volta, lo lasciò fare… tanto, ad ogni modo, avrebbe sempre trovato come ribattere.  
«Dai, non fare l’offeso!» esclamò Ermal, gettandogli le braccia al collo. «Guarda che ci sono anche dei punti positivi nel tuo outfit. Per esempio, questa camicia aperta», e senza accorgersene fece scivolare le sue dita sul colletto, «Ha un non so che di affascinante. Quando tutte le ragazze che hai provato ad invitare ti vedranno così stasera, si mangeranno le unghie e si pentiranno di aver rifiutato. Insomma, chi direbbe di no a questo?»  
Un secondo di tempo ed Ermal si accorse che erano i suoi ormoni a parlare.  
Quando alzò lo sguardo ed incrociò il ghignetto di Fabrizio, si allontanò di colpo e si girò da un’altra parte, giusto un istante prima che le sue gote si potessero colorare di rosso carminio. Perché Fabrizio continuava a farlo sentire come un bambinetto che aveva una cotta stratosferica per la compagna di classe?  
«Credo che dovranno farsene una ragione» rispose Fabrizio. «Ho già il mio accompagnatore ed è più che perfetto».  
Ermal si sentì come se avesse potuto liquefarsi da un momento all’altro.  
«Andiamo?»  
Quando notò il Tassorosso allungare verso di lui l’avambraccio, tutto l’imbarazzo sparì di colpo e glielo afferrò saldamente.  
Si incamminarono verso la scalinata che li avrebbe condotti davanti all’ingresso della Sala Grande e, non appena presero a salire, Ermal pensò per un momento a tutta la gente che ci sarebbe stata lì davanti. I loro occhi sarebbero sicuramente caduti su quella strana coppia, li avrebbero additati, avrebbero sussurrato qualcosa per poi ridacchiare in loro direzione.  
Poi il suo sguardo cadde sul suo braccio stretto attorno a quello di Fabrizio, che camminava a testa alta sicuro come non mai. E subito quei gesti persero ogni significato.  
Stavano insieme e stavano bene. Questo bastava.  
E quando, una volta davanti l’enorme porta di legno della Sala Grande, Ermal si sentì centinaia di sguardi puntati su di loro, non gliene fregò nulla. Non stavano più sottobraccio, ma le loro mani continuavano a sfiorarsi e più volte dovette reprimere l’impulso di far intrecciare le proprie dita fra le sue. Qualcuno l’aveva senz’altro notato, e continuò a fregarsene.  
Non ci fu nemmeno il tempo di guardarsi intorno, perché il custode, che fino a quel momento era incaricato di ispezionare i corridoi vicini, li spinse tutti dentro la sala, sostenendo che dovessero essere già in posizione quando i campioni del Torneo Tremaghi avrebbero fatto il loro ingresso.  
Furono divisi in due grandi blocchi, in modo tale da lasciare libero il corridoio centrale.  
La Sala Grande era totalmente diversa. I tavoli delle Case erano spariti, lasciando posto ad altri tavoli rotondi da una dozzina di posti a ciascuno. Era rimasto solo il lungo tavolo rettangolare dei professori, che quella sera avrebbe ospitato anche i giudici del torneo e qualche funzionario del Ministero della Magia. Sul lato destro c’era anche un piccolo palco, che avrebbe ospitato un gruppo più o meno conosciuto, e un ampio spazio per ballare. Dal soffitto incantato scendeva un leggero nevischio, che andava ad imbiancare graziosamente il pavimento, e pendevano ghirlande e rametti di vischio.  
Ermal rimase per un attimo incantato e quasi non si accorse che qualcuno picchiettava da un po’ sulla sua spalla. Si ritrovò davanti la faccia di Marco, che lo salutò allegramente. Affianco a lui, e qui non poté credere ai suoi occhi, c’era Anna, i lunghi capelli biondi legati in una morbida treccia e avvolta in un lungo vestito azzurro. Anche lei lo salutò con un piccolo sorriso e il suo sguardo indugiò per un momento su Fabrizio, prima di ritornare a guardare Ermal. Aveva già capito tutto, probabilmente più di quanto non avessero capito quei due.  
Prima che potessero cominciare una conversazione, furono distratti dall’ingresso dei tre campioni. La prima ad entrare fu la campionessa biondissima di Beauxbatons, che ricevette fischi d’approvazione da tutto il pubblico maschile, affiancata da un incredulo ragazzino del sesto anno di Corvonero. A seguire, fu la volta del campione di Durmstrang, avvolto in un pesante mantello rosso, che si trascinava dietro una Serpeverde del quarto anno, che guardava con aria superiore tutte le ragazze invidiose di lei. E poi, accolta da ovazioni e applausi, entrò la campionessa di Hogwarts, una Grifondoro dell’ultimo anno temuta per la sua abilità nella Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure e in Incantesimi – difatti, era la favorita per la vittoria. A farle compagnia era un suo compagno di Casa del suo stesso anno, con cui era fidanzata da ben cinque anni.  
Ermal riacchiappò Marco soltanto quando i campioni si furono sistemati al loro tavolo. Lo aveva adocchiato mentre spostava con galanteria la sedia di Anna e, trascinandosi dietro Fabrizio, si era lanciato nel posto affianco a lui.  
«Sei uno stronzo» aveva mormorato in sua direzione, certo che nessuno a quel tavolo stesse origliando la conversazione. «Quando pensavi di dirmi che eri riuscito ad invitare Anna, nonostante le tue continue figuracce?»  
Marco fece spallucce.  
«Eri troppo preso da Fabrizio» rispose, facendo un cenno con la testa verso di quello. Stava chiacchierando con un suo compagno di Casa della prossima partita di Quidditch.  
«Non è giusto» sbottò incrociando le braccia al petto. «Sei stato sleale. Io ho vuotato il sacco dopo quindici minuti, tu ti sei tenuto tutto dentro per più di una settimana».  
«Ho provato a parlarti, peccato che il tuo cervello abbia deciso di prendersi una vacanza nel momento in cui Fabrizio ti ha invitato al ballo» si giustificò, mentre al tavolo degli insegnanti il preside Baglioni si era appena alzato per un breve discorso.  
Ovviamente si rivelò tutto tranne che breve. Baglioni parlò per dieci minuti buoni delle origini del Torneo Tremaghi e del tradizionale Ballo del Ceppo. Buona parte degli studenti si era già assopita dopo i primi trenta secondi, per colpa del tono mesto e pacato del preside. Tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, quando si risedette e il cibo comparì magicamente nei loro piatti d’argento.  
Pur di evitare qualsiasi altro discorso su Fabrizio, Ermal si lanciò sul suo pasto e rispondeva solo quando interpellato. Peccato che ai suoi occhi non riuscì a comandare e spesso si ritrovavano a cercarlo. E ogni volta il sorriso sulle labbra si estendeva un po’ di più.  
«Se non la smetti, rischi di allagare il pavimento della Sala Grande con la tua saliva» lo rimbeccò una voce femminile con un tono da saputella.  
Gli occhioni angelici di Anna, che si era allungata verso di lui, lo guardavano senza battere ciglio. Marco, seduto tra di loro, dovette reprimere una risatina per non strozzarsi con l’acqua.  
«Montanari, tieni a bada la tua ragazza» lo sgridò Ermal, ben attento a non farsi sentire dal suo accompagnatore. Poi si rivolse alla Corvonero. «E tu vedi di non ficcare il naso in faccende che non ti riguardano».  
Di tutta risposta, Marco e Anna si scambiarono un’occhiata complice e si sorrisero. Rimasero così per un po’.  
Ermal corrugò la fronte. C’erano decisamente tante cose che il suo amico avrebbe dovuto raccontargli l’indomani.  
Un’ora e mezza e svariate portate dopo, si entrò nel vivo dei festeggiamenti. Il gruppo musicale che era stato ingaggiato per quella sera, un complesso poco famoso di cui a malapena si conosceva il nome, aveva acceso la folla a ritmo di canzoni movimentate e a tratti ripetitive, che per una festa di adolescenti andavano più che bene.  
Il destino volle che Ermal e Fabrizio rimanessero da soli a quel tavolo. Marco, che in ambienti affollati preferiva starsene in disparte, quando aveva notato che oltre a lui c’era solo quella coppietta, si era defilato con una scusa patetica – andare a prendere qualcosa da bere per Anna e le sue amiche, che chiacchieravano qualche metro più in là – solo per lasciar loro un po’ di intimità. Ermal gli lanciò un’occhiata in tralice, quando si alzò dal suo posto, ma quello si allontanò velocemente senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
Allora cercò di mantenere in vita la conversazione con il suo accompagnatore, ma gli argomenti si esaurirono nel giro di pochi minuti e la tavolata cadde in un silenzio imbarazzante. Ermal si innervosì, perché non era mai successo che loro due non sapessero di cosa parlare: qualcosa, seppure idiota, la trovavano sempre e avrebbero potuto discutere per ore anche delle condizioni climatiche.  
Non era più tutto come prima, lo poteva percepire nell’aria perennemente tesa che c’era fra di loro da qualche settimana a quella parte, e non capiva se fosse positivo o negativo. Fatto sta che odiava quelle continue pause eterne.  
«Certo che se avessi voluto andare con un ottantenne, avrei chiesto a Baglioni» commentò sarcasticamente Ermal, stanco di stare zitto, per stuzzicarlo un po’. Fabrizio se ne stava seduto con la schiena leggermente flessa in avanti e la testa poggiata sulle sue mani.  
«Scusa, ma questa festa è davvero una palla mortale» gli rispose qualche istante più tardi, con la voce di chi era appena tornato alla realtà.  
Come tutte le feste da ballo, aggiunse mentalmente Ermal. Ricordava tutti quei noiosi ricevimenti organizzati da famiglie nobili di origine Purosangue, a cui ogni tanto era obbligato a partecipare. Rivide in Fabrizio il se stesso di sette anni, che se ne stava seduto sulla propria sedia, sbuffando di tanto in tanto, mentre si consumava l’ennesimo valzer.  
Il Ballo del Ceppo, vuoi che l’età media era di sedici anni, vuoi che la musica, per quanto martellante potesse essere, non istigava al suicidio, non era poi così tremendo.  
«Questo perché hai diciassette anni e l’animo di un anziano e perché sei davvero un asociale del cazzo» ribatté il Serpeverde, pungente e schiettocome al solito, rubandogli l’ennesimo boccone del piatto che aveva lasciato per metà. Fabrizio ormai aveva rinunciato a rispondergli a tono, quando si burlava in quel modo della sua età.  
La band attaccò a suonare un pezzo dalle forti sonorità funky ed Ermal colse la palla al balzo.  
«Adesso ti mostro come ci si diverte» disse convinto.  
Scattò in piedi e si posizionò proprio davanti a Fabrizio, che si era voltato verso di lui con tutto il corpo per capire che intenzioni malsane avesse. Lo squadrava dal basso.  
Si limitò ad afferrargli saldamente le mani e, con qualche strattone, lo fece alzare e lo trascinò in prossimità del palco.  
«Dai, per favore!» lo supplicò Fabrizio provando a dimenarsi. «Lo sai che odio ballare».  
Ma Ermal non volle sentire ragioni. Lo mollò soltanto quando furono sulla pista da ballo, circondati da un’orda di studenti. Lì in mezzo non sarebbe potuto sgattaiolare via molto facilmente.  
Fabrizio rimase immobile sui suoi piedi, senza sapere cosa fare. Si sentiva estremamente a disagio, sebbene nessuno pareva essersi accorto della loro presenza. Ermal gli teneva ancora le mani e forse fu per questo che non scappò via.  
«Dai, Fabrì! Sciogliti un po’!» lo incitò.  
Senza lasciarlo, cominciò a dondolare le braccia prima verso l’interno e poi verso l’esterno, mentre saltellava a tempo con la musica. Era come se stesse ballando con un manichino.  
Fabrizio provò per un po’ a stargli dietro, guardando per terra per studiare il movimento dei suoi piedi, ma si fermò quando capì di star diventando ridicolo. Ermal se ne accorse e gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo.  
Ma non aspettò una risposta, sapeva per certo cosa volesse dirgli, quelle parole che gli erano rimaste aggrovigliate in gola. Già poteva avvertirlo con le sue orecchie quel « _Sono un incapace_ » a malapena balbettato.  
Ermal cominciò a girare sul posto trascinandosi appresso Fabrizio, che fu costretto contro la sua volontà a prendere parte a quel pazzo girotondo. A poco a poco aumentavano di velocità e per un secondo il Tassorosso, a cui cominciava a girare vorticosamente la testa, temette di poter inciampare o di essere scaraventato da qualche altra parte, addosso alla gente. L’altro, come se avesse letto i suoi pensieri, strinse più forte le sue mani: non l’avrebbe lasciato cadere.  
Fabrizio, che aveva tenuto gli occhi socchiusi per tutto il tempo come se temesse che da un momento all’altro qualcosa gli si sarebbe spiaccicato in fronte, trovò la forza per spalancarli completamente. Tutto il resto del mondo girava e non riusciva a captare nulla se non qualche colore, ma il viso di Ermal lo distingueva chiaramente. I capelli erano sparsi all’aria, se non per qualche riccio sulla fronte; aveva gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso enorme che metteva in bella mostra i denti bianchi. Non lo aveva mai visto così assorto, si stava godendo ogni singolo secondo.  
E quando quelle iridi scure lo guardarono di nuovo, non riuscì a fermare il sorriso che gli tirava le labbra. All’improvviso quell’invito a fermarsi, che gli pendeva dalle labbra sin da quando avevano cominciato a girare, lo inghiottì e il suo divertimento lo contagiò. Era spensierato come un bambino.  
Fabrizio fino a quel momento si era limitato ad essere trascinato, ma adesso cominciò anche lui a seguire i suoi passi e andarono ancora più veloce. Presto quel semplice girare su loro stessi divenne una vera e propria corsa, Fabrizio stava rincorrendo Ermal per non cadere, lo rincorreva per raggiungerlo. Non c’era una meta, un punto d’arrivo, voleva solo stargli dietro per vedere fino a dove si sarebbe spinto.  
E mentre loro continuavano quella strana corsa, era come se tutto attorno a loro fosse sparito, come se fossero in un’altra dimensione. Forse li stavano guardando, forse nemmeno si erano accorti di ciò che stava accadendo.  
Fu Ermal il primo ad arrestarsi, quando avvertì la testa girargli fin troppo e i piedi facevano fatica a sentire il pavimento sotto di loro. Bloccò anche Fabrizio afferrandolo saldamente per i polsi e trascinandolo verso di sé. Quello barcollò e per evitare di cadergli addosso dovette appoggiarsi alle sue spalle. Rimasero fermi così per un po’, poi Ermal scoppiò improvvisamente a ridere e Fabrizio lo seguì a ruota come se fosse la cosa più naturale al mondo. Il Serpeverde pensò a quanto fossero belle le loro risate assieme, a come si componessero perfettamente come due tasselli di un puzzle o due note della stessa sinfonia. Avrebbe ascoltato volentieri quel suono per l’eternità.  
Poi la canzone terminò e un breve interludio di piano diede inizio ad una ballata romantica e strappalacrime. E fu solo allora che Ermal tornò alla realtà: era al Ballo del Ceppo e aveva appena strappato un ballo al ragazzo per cui aveva una cotta da un anno a quella parte. E, sebbene questo lo rendesse euforico e gli facesse battere a mille il cuore, non appena avvertì quelle note lente, indietreggiò di un paio di passi. Solo dopo si chiese perché l’avesse fatto.  
«Ho una certa sete» si giustificò, passandosi una mano nei ricci, quando Fabrizio lo fissò, le braccia tornate lungo i fianchi.  
Non fece nemmeno in tempo a bloccarsi, perché l’aveva afferrato per un polso e aveva nuovamente ridotto la distanza tra i due. Ermal pensò che, se il suo battito cardiaco aumentasse un altro po’, il cuore avrebbe rischiato di sfondargli la cassa toracica.  
«Non puoi andartene ora che cominciò a divertirmi» disse scuotendo la testa. «Non vuoi concedermelo un altro ballo?»  
Ermal non rispose, anche perché la sua bocca non sarebbe stata capace di produrre suoni dopo quella richiesta così esplicita. Portò le braccia sulle sue spalle e le incrociò proprio dietro la sua nuca; nello stesso preciso istante Fabrizio gli strinse i fianchi con le mani e avvertì un brivido percorrergli la schiena.  
Era Ermal a guidare quel lento. Fabrizio ricopiava ogni suo passo, facendo ben attenzione a non pestargli i piedi. Era davvero una frana.  
«Te la cavi bene» gli fece notare il Tassorosso.  
«Questo perché sono stato costretto a prendere lezioni di valzer» rispose con un ghigno. «Volente o nolente, è qualcosa che ti lascia il segno».  
Ripensò allo studio di quella disciplina barbosa, a tutte le volte in cui doveva ballare con sua sorella e tenere in equilibrio sulla testa una pesante pila di libri, che lo obbligava a mantenere la schiena rigida come un tronco. E ogni volta che ne faceva cadere uno, si beccava un aspro rimprovero e una bacchettata dalla sua insegnante.  
Erano anni che non ballava, da quando aveva annunciato con tono solenne a sua madre che non sarebbe andato mai più a lezione, concludendo il suo monologo sbattendo la porta della camera da letto. Non gli era mai piaciuto, forse per un periodo l’aveva pure odiato, eppure in quel momento si rese conto che con Fabrizio ci avrebbe ballato volentieri per sempre.  
Si rese conto solo dopo un po’ che le mani del Tassorosso non erano più ancorate ai suoi fianchi. Adesso erano più su, poggiate delicatamente sulla sua schiena, esattamente nel punto in cui – ed Ermal non fece in tempo a rinchiudere quel pensiero in un angolo della sua mente – si era portato dietro per anni i segni delle percosse di suo padre.  
In altre circostanze si sarebbe scansato via, mentre riusciva ancora a vedere chiaramente le sue mani che lo aggredivano, solo perché aveva provato a fare da scudo per la mamma. Questo era uno dei motivi per cui odiava il contatto fisico, per cui non riusciva a fidarsi di nessuno di primo acchito.  
Il tocco di Fabrizio era totalmente diverso da quello del padre. Le sue dita, che si muovevano con lentezza e premura, gli stavano inconsapevolmente carezzando vecchie cicatrici ed Ermal lo lasciò fare.  
« _Ehi_ »  
Quel sussurro rauco lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri e gli provocò un’altra scarica di brividi.  
Era talmente vicino che avrebbe potuto contare ogni singola lentiggine che aveva sulle gote.  
«Non senti caldo?» gli domandò con premura Fabrizio, facendo un cenno con la testa verso la sua camicia. «Sbottonati un po’».  
«E a te non cominciano a sudare i piedi con quegli anfibi tremendi addosso?» ribatté Ermal con finta acidità.  
Fabrizio ridacchiò: avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi l’ennesimo commento negativo sul suo outfit. Poi tornò improvvisamente serio, come se si fosse ricordato proprio in quel momento di un’informazione urgente che doveva comunicargli. L’altro fiutò subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava e attese in silenzio le sue parole.  
«Prima hai detto che le ragazze che hanno rifiutato il mio invito, se ne sarebbero pentite» esordì vago pochi secondi dopo.  
Ermal annuì, non capendo però dove volesse andare a parare.  
«In realtà sono stato io a rifiutare tutte quelle che mi hanno invitato» confessò, con lo stesso tono di un bimbo che doveva dire alla madre che era stato lui ad aver mangiato tutta la marmellata di ciliegie.  
Il riccio aprì e richiuse un paio di volte la bocca, prima di domandare semplicemente: «Perché?», anche se non era proprio sicuro di voler conoscere il motivo.  
Fabrizio lo fissava e nei suoi occhi brillava una sfrontatezza e una determinazione che mai gli aveva visto addosso. Un nodo alla gola gli impediva di inghiottire la saliva.  
«Perché volevo venirci con te».  
Il suo cuore mancò diversi battiti.  
Per qualche secondo non ebbe più aria nei polmoni.  
Poté giurare di aver visto per un secondo il paradiso.  
«Fabrì…»  
Il suo nome fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a sussurrare.  
Non poteva crederci. Era certo che quella confessione fosse solo frutto della sua immaginazione. Ma Fabrizio lo stava guardando, il volto imperturbabile ma gli occhi che brillavano come due stelle. E capì che era tutto reale, che qualcosa era cambiato.  
Aveva aspettato quel momento da un anno, un lunghissimo anno. Ermal ci aveva fantasticato a lungo, ma mai, mai avrebbe immaginato che Fabrizio si sarebbe dichiarato in quella maniera. Eppure non avrebbe potuto essere migliore di così.  
Fabrizio lo aveva sempre trattato come il suo fratellino e ad Ermal, in un primo periodo, non dispiacque affatto. Ben presto però il suo sentimento per lui si tramutò in qualcosa di ben più profondo e quell’etichetta cominciò a stargli stretta.  
Da una parte, Ermal provava una vera e propria sofferenza quando lo abbracciava o lo accarezzava, perché sapeva che quelli fossero dei semplici gesti fraterni, finalizzati forse a difenderlo da qualche minaccia inesistente. Non aveva bisogno di questo, quel tipo di rapporto cominciava a stargli stretto.  
E stava anche peggio quando non era lui quello a cui riservava attenzioni. Lo scorso anno Fabrizio aveva avuto una breve storia con una Grifondoro e ogni volta che li beccava insieme, sentiva la necessità di allontanarsi il più possibile. Provava una fastidiosa sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, un bruciore insopportabile che non riusciva ad alleviare nemmeno se provava a stringere i denti e le nocche.  
Quella sera, finalmente, Ermal fu certo che Fabrizio cominciava a ricambiare il suo amore. Poteva capirlo da come lo stava guardando, da come si mordeva nervosamente il labbro, da come lo stringeva dolcemente tra le sue braccia. Forse con quell’abbraccio voleva proteggerlo da ciò che li circondava, ma non c’era nulla di fraterno nelle sue mani che scorrevano sulla sua schiena ed esploravano ogni centimetro di essa.  
E fu allora che il riccio si lasciò andare. Fece scivolare le braccia sotto le sue ascelle e lo strinse ancora di più a sé. Poi affondò la testa nell’incavo tra il suo collo e la sua spalla destra, ma non prima di avergli depositato un leggero bacio sulla mascella e poté avvertire un leggero strato di barba su di essa.  
Non lo guardò, ma era certo che Fabrizio stesse sorridendo in quel momento, con quel suo splendido sorriso che avrebbe potuto illuminare l’intera Sala Grande.  
Nemmeno si dissero nulla, perché quel silenzio diceva già tutto. Era pieno di quel sentimento che stava piano piano sbocciando e di tutte le parole che, a pronunciarle a voce, sarebbero solo risultate superflue.  
Nessuno dei due si concentrò anche solo per un secondo sul soffitto incantato sopra di loro, ma se l’avessero fatto avrebbero notato che anche l’ultima nuvola si era dissolta e si stendeva uno splendido cielo stellato. Erano solo stelle finte, ma erano comunque le più luminose che l’occhio umano avesse mai potuto scorgere. Brillavano anche per loro, soprattutto per loro.  
E quei due nemmeno potevano immaginare lo spettacolo che si stagliava lì in alto, impegnati com’erano a perdersi l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one-shot è stata un parto. Ho impiegato ben due settimane per scriverla tutta, vuoi per gli impegni scolastici, vuoi per la sua – forse esagerata – lunghezza.  
> In ogni caso, ha finalmente visto la luce e anche voi potete leggerla.  
> Sin da quando ho annunciato su Tumblr di voler scrivere una Hogwarts!au, ho ricevuto un buon responso. Dico la verità, non mi aspettavo che qualcuno potesse seriamente essere interessato ad una cosa del genere.  
> Ora, spero di non aver deluso le vostre aspettative. Forse vi aspettavate che il contesto Hogwarts venisse trattato più ampiamente, forse avreste preferito qualcosa di completamente diverso. Spero che possa piacervi comunque.  
> Non so nemmeno se sono sprofondata troppo nell’OOC, che io detesto ma che alle volte è quasi inevitabile. In tal caso, perdonatemi.  
> Volevo solo ringraziare Ermal e Fabrizio, che mi hanno ridato la giusta ispirazione per tornare a scrivere dopo dieci mesi. Se non fosse stato per loro, forse non avrei più ricominciato a farlo e avrei permesso alla malinconia con cui convivo da un po’ di inghiottirmi completamente. Sono così fortunata ad averli incontrati per la mia strada.  
> Kudos e commenti sono ben accetti. Sono davvero curiosa di sentire il vostro parere, positivo o negativo che sia.  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
